


Break in the Press Junket

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Series: Livejournal Challenges by milochka [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo and Sean stuck in a hotel room doing press for the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break in the Press Junket

**Author's Note:**

> A pangram challenge (one sentence that has every letter in the alphabet)

“How many more reporters?”

“Four, I think.”

Viggo rubbed his eyes. “You’d think they could ask different questions.”

The corner of Sean’s mouth curved up as he wrote something on a piece of paper. Propping it up on the table, he pulled Viggo to the bedroom of the hotel suite, shoving him against the wall.

“Sean! What are you doing?”

“Am I not my king’s faithful steward? My lord needs tending to.”

“What-" The rest was lost to Sean’s hard kiss. His hands moved down the trapped man’s body, teasing nipples into hardness before sliding down to work at his belt and zipper.

Viggo groaned as hands meant to push away pulled closer instead. “Sean.” He gasped as a hot mouth attached itself to his neck. “Someone is going to walk in.”

“Taken care of. Keep quiet and no one will know.” Sean hid his smile. One of the many things he loved about Viggo was the way he screamed his name out as he came.

“You bastard.”

“Only for you.” By now he had teased his lover’s cock out of his jeans, his turn to groan as he began to lightly stroke it.

Viggo bit his lip, knowing he should tell Sean to stop but wanting to beg him to continue. This was the first time in days they had had the chance to be alone. But they weren’t going to be alone for much longer. “Sean…the reporters.” One last protest, but they both knew it was half hearted at best.

“What have I told you about thinking too much, Mortensen? Reckon I’ll have to take care of that.” Another kiss, then Sean was on his knees. He looked up, in awe of the sight before him. Viggo fighting for control over himself and failing. Eyes showing only a slit of blue, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

Viggo nearly arched away from the wall as Sean took him into his mouth, only the strong hands on his waist keeping him pinned there. He tangled his hands in soft blonde hair, the absurd thought of how long it was now running thru his mind. Then he heard it.

The hotel room door opened and the assistant walked in. “Viggo? Sean?”

His grip on Sean’s hair tightened as he tried to pull him away. “Sean!” He hissed.

But Sean didn’t let him go, instead he increased his efforts to make the other man come.

The assistant picked up the note on the table and read it out loud.

“Maria, had to make some private calls in the next room. Have the next one wait. Bean.”

Sean could just see the look of relief on Viggo’s face at hearing their absence explained. Which is when he began to hum.

Viggo fought to stay in control, praying for the assistant to leave. Frantic, he began to reel off names from the movies.

“Shadowfax, Nazgul, Urk-hai, Orc, Elves, Brego, quest, Men, Jesus…Yes… Please.”

The assistant had just closed the door when Viggo couldn’t wait anymore.

“SEAN!!”


End file.
